


Dreams of Teal...

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Dreams and Perfection (Broppy) [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Dreams. Poppy kept having those and she swore that the dream is giving her clues.





	Dreams of Teal...

Everything was perfect. Poppy smiled at the thought of that. She’s happy and so is her village. Well, maybe one isn’t but it doesn’t matter, soon he’ll find happiness. She had everything and everyone. She closed her eyes, letting dreams take over. 

_Dreams…_

Dreams had a lot of different meaning. Like you can dream to be a good athlete. In other words ‘Goal’ for the future. It can be in reality and behind your eyelids. This one she can say, happen only during your sleep. 

It was different and weird but perfect. Yes, Perfect. It defined her life. Even though it was blurry and faint, what she was seeing was perfect.

He’s perfect. Yes, _He_. She said it. This dream wasn’t the first time. She kept having them. One to another it was getting clearer and clearer but still can’t finish the puzzle. The ‘He’ in the dream wasn’t like Creek. He was way more perfect.

She tried to find him somehow. But she found nothing like him. As perfect as him.

Teal was her favourite colour. On Creek, She had to look up at his hair just to see the shade between his blue and green hair. But with this ‘dream’ boy, She didn’t have to look up. The shade of teal was on his skin. _**Perfect…**_

In her dream, She laid her head on this ‘dream’ boy’s strong shoulder as they watched the sun rise. This was the time when dreams are nice to you because sometimes they are mean to you. This was the time, It was nice and it made you feel good. It made her feel safe and warm. She really wanted to know who is the mystery troll beside her but dreams control you when you’re in them. But it gave her clues. Like the dreams made a puzzle for her to complete which made her feel excited somehow. She loved puzzles.

The dream let her wrap her left arm behind ‘his’ back as he returned it and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She felt loved and safe.

Dream after dream. She felt her senses open up one by one. First dream, It let her open up her eyes and see. Second, It let her breathe. Third, It let her hear the soothing sound of his voice. It was angelic. Fourth, It let her move and feel.

She saw his teal skin and of course, He had hair. It was purple or blue. She didn’t know if she could pick between the two colours to define the colour of his hair. Sometimes it was Blue and sometimes it was purple once the light kissed it. She was amazed by that. She didn’t know if he is doing a trick on his hair to make it look like that but she didn’t think he is. So it’s perfect and unique. It was amazing. His skin, his hair and everything that he was, was so special and unique.

She tried to look at what he was wearing to give herself a clue but all she saw was a faint green and brown. How unfair was that? The dream was holding the clues and the mystery troll himself like a gift from a child that has been wanting to know what really is it. 

She tried also to look at his face, but it was faint too.

How hard she was trying to look for the clues maybe dreams laid for her. She didn’t know if she should focus on clues or enjoy this moment.

“Poppy…” His soft voice made her want to burst. His voice was angelic, soft, strong and a hint of playfulness. It was amazing and harmless and somehow familiar.

She closed her eyes ‘again’ since she was in a dream and let her other senses just take over. Hear the calming humming voice. Feel his strong arm around her shoulder. 

This was perfect and wonderful. She hoped the dream wont let go of her. She also hoped she could find him and meet him in reality.

_Would she even find him?_


End file.
